User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 1
Welcome (Back....Again) To Bullworth It was the start of my final year at Bullworth Academy. I was a senior now. But apart from this being my last year at the school, I knew real well that it was going to be the same as the other two years before. I wasn't really excited about starting school again, just seeing my friends Greg Ryder, Michael Diaz and Charles Cadewell. They were the only friends I had left in the entire world. I didn't have anyone much to talk to since Max Hayes killed Jill months ago. It was just me and Derek and I didn't say one word to him the entire summer. Not even when he called the camp that I was staying at when he was on some mission did I talk to him. The summer was long and boring. I was glad that I returning to Bullworth. I was in my Diablo Stallion, staring out the window while Derek drove. We exit the tunnel and then drove past the Bullworth Vale Park and Burger Shot. I just kept staring out the window, not turning my head to look at him when he started speaking. "Excited about being back at Bullworth? I know it's what you wanted". I didn't reply to his statement. "Clayton, it's been all summer. Can't you just say something? We're going to be going on another mission for the agency anyway". "Why should I say something? You're probably going to lie to me anyway", I told him. There was total silence in the car afterwards. Finally, after passing the beach, we got to the front gates of the school. I got out of my car and then went to the trunk to get my luggage out. "Clayton, if you need something or if something happens like last year, give me a call and I'll see what I can do", Derek told me. "I think I can handle myself here", I told him. "I'll park your car in the parking lot once I'm done with a few errands", he told me. I walked away from him and then headed towards the Main Building. I went up to the front office to get my schedule and my dormroom information. Of course, the dormroom info was going to be the same anyway like the last two years. I got up to the front desk where Ms. Danvers was and I said, "Hello Miss". "Clayton, I got your schedule right here since I had to change your last name", she told me. "Great", I said scarcastically, but she didn't notice. She handled the schedule to me and then I looked over it. Monday: English & Art Tuesday: Math & Law Enforcement Studies Wednesday: World History & Civics And Economics Thursday: Photography & Auto Shop Friday: Cinema Studies I noticed that I only had one class on Friday. "How come I only have one class on Friday?" I asked. "You had a senior class last year. Plus, Coach Raymond and Carrington thought that maybe if you want, you could help them out with the afternoon class on Friday", Ms. Danvers told me. "I will think about it real well throughout the week", I told her. "Good, you can go now", she said. I left the front office and mumbled under my breath, "Not". I took another look at my schedule and it had the same dormroom number like the last two years. "I wonder if Greg's here", I said to myself. I made my way to the Boys' Dorm thinking about what will happen this year. I got into the dorm and then went to my dormroom door. I knocked on the door and then I heard, "Charles, you back with the food?" I opened the door and then said, "Sorry, I didn't think you two would be having a party without me". "C-Money, how are you doing?" Greg asked and then we fist-bumped. "Okay, the usual Bullworth greetings, which is none really", I told him. "Your summer?" he asked. "Bummer. The camp I went to was utter shit and I barely had anyone to talk to when it was just me and Derek", I told him. "I'm sorry about that", he told me. "How was your summer?" I asked him. "I visit my mom in July and then came back here in mid-August. Charles went to visit some family as well. Other than that, it was just us two", he told me. "You two didn't fight at all, did you?" I asked. "Not since back at the pier, bro", he told me. "Speaking of which, where is he?" I asked. "I've sent him to Yum-Yum Market to buy a couple bags of chips and salsa. He should be back in a minute". Just then, Charles and Michael came into the room and said, "Greg, look who's back". "I'm back from the dead", Michael said in a smartass tone. "Look who else is back", Greg said while pointing at me. They both looked and Charles said, "Good to see ya, C-Money". "Where were you? You had me worried", Michael said scarcastically. "Sorry, I was going crazy all summer while you went with two chicks to Liberty City", I told him. "Well since we're all back, I say we watch this movie or go in town and find some action", Greg suggested. Just then, Ms. Danvers on the intercom said, "Clayton Stone, will you please come to the front office". "I've only been here for 10 minutes and already, I'm wanted in the front office", I said outloud. "Maybe after your background check", Greg stated. "Another?" I asked. "Crabblesnitch decided to do another one for students as soon as they step onto campus. The school has a assistant priciple this year", Greg said. "Fuck you say", I said to him. "Yup, two punishers this time around", Charles told me. I then left them and then started making my way back to the front office. While I was walking to the Main Building, I ran into Coach Carrington. "Hey Clayton, how you doing?" he asked. "Why do you want to know?" I asked aggressively. "You still mad at Derek for lying to you and keeping the secret of him being your father the entire time?" he asked. "No, I'm happy. See?" I said scarcastically. "Alright, enough with the scarcastism. I know you have a free period during Friday afternoon. If you ever want to help me and Coach Raymond out, you're welcome to", he told me. "Yeah, sure. Make the possibility of Ted and the other Jocks snap my neck like a chicken ever greater. Sounds great", I told him. "Just think about it. I'll see ya around", he said before he left. I continued to the front office after that 'delightful' conversation. When I got there, I saw what appeared to be the new assistant principle of the school. He was skinny, had somewhat long hair and he looked like a mix of hispantic and carcassin. "You must be Clayton Mason", the assistant principle said. "Stone, actually", Ms. Danvers told him. "What she said", I told him. "My name is Mr. Johnson. Will you follow me to my office on the third floor?" I followed him up there. When we got to the door, he took out a set of keys from his pocket and tried to find the right key that would fit in the hole. "I hope they get me my own key soon so I don't have to keep taking it from the janitor", he told me. "Welcome to Bullworth. It's a dump", I told him. "Not really. This school is better than what Carcer City Academy was like", he told. "I came from that school before I came here. It wasn't that bad", I told him. Just then, he unlocked and opened the door. We walked in and he told me, "Sit down in the chair". I sat down and then he sat in the seat beside mine. He had my file in his hands. "Okay, let's get started", he said outloud. He opened the folder and then starting reading it. "Okay, it says here that you make good grades, but you're behavior is not the best it could be", he stated. "What can I say? People piss me off", I told him. "There are several accounts of vandalism, vehicle theft and so forth". "Okay", I said calmly. "Why did you start doing all this?" he asked me. "I was left with a nightmare of a mother-figure", I told him. "And that gave you the right to do all those bad stuff? I'm surprised you are not in jail yet", he said. "I was lucky. I somehow never been caught at all till before I came here", I told him. "It also says something about you beating up your teacher. Is that how you were expelled from Carcer City Academy?" "Yes", I told him. He kept looking in the file till he found the info about the time I brought weed onto the school grounds for the Jocks and then the graffiti that the Jocks sprayed that got me into dorm arrest. After another five minutes of talking, that was when Mr. Johnson put down the folder and then said, "Boy, you got alot of problems". "Sorry to be a burden", I scarcastically. "With this file of yours, I going to make sure that you keep your nose clean. Dr. Crabblesnitch might not have succeed with keeping your nose clean, but I just might". He then got up from his seat and then opened the door. "Remember, I will be keeping an eye on you time to time, so don't do anything stupid". "I don't mean to get myself into these kinds of situations", I told him. "Well, I'm not the real strict kind of guy, but if you are right about that, I'll make sure whoever you ran into trouble with gets the same treatment as you would", he told me. "Well that makes things better", I said scarcastically. "Go head out and hang with your friends", he instructed, "but remember, keep your nose clean. Also tell your friend Charles Cadewell to keep his nose clean as well. He scared me abit earlier today just from reading in his file about his last interview". I left his office and returned to the Boys' Dorm. When I entered the common room, I saw Greg, Michael and Charles watching Arby 'n' The Chief: The Movie. "This is better than Republican Space Rangers", Charles said. "Hey", I shouted. They looked at me and Greg asked, "How did the interview go?" "Looks like I'll have a stalker for the entire school year and apart from that, he told me and told me to tell Charles to have a clean nose", I told them. "Wonder what it will mean if there's a assistant principle following our every move?" Charles asked. "It means we will have to watch our every action from now on", Michael stated. "Just great", I said outloud. For the remainer of the day, we just watched movies and then went to the carnival. I was really glad to be back at Bullworth. At least I have friends to hang out with in this town, unlike during the summer. Category:Blog posts